


Obietnica & klyatva

by AlllovetoMaria



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Puede contener temas religiosos y politicos, en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllovetoMaria/pseuds/AlllovetoMaria
Summary: No era solo una promesa, era un juramento. Todavía, después de tres años de vivir en la URSS, se preguntaba ¿Cómo una secretaria extranjera podía ser importante para alguien?





	1. No camarada

En la URSS se tiene que tener un carácter frío, recto, responsable y terco, esto último en algunas ocasiones. El gran sentido de la responsabilidad es muy importante, no es bueno cometer errores, las consecuencias son fatales. Llegar tarde a tu trabajo o una entrevista laboral eran una de esas cosas imperdonables. Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo en envolver su largo cabello oscuro en un gran rodete sobre su coronilla, así como para despedirse de su hijo. Su ropa era pulcra y utilizó una buena colonia, solo para verse más presentable.

Cuando llegó al Kremlin, una mujer se le acercó y después de un poco de charla, le dijo:

–En un minuto la atenderán.

Ella asintió y figuró lo bonito que era el palacio de Kremlin. No es que le gustara estar allí, pero no tenía otra opción. La horrible crisis económica la había obligado a inmigrar y pedir ayuda a los soviéticos. Después de un interminable papeleo, al fin consiguió un trabajo decente.

–Ya puede pasar –indicó la anterior mujer que volvió sin que ella se diera cuenta.

–Muchas gracias.

Pasó el vestíbulo y guiada por la dama, entró a una oficina. Un hombre entrado en años, se encontraba parado al lado de su escritorio con algunos papeles. La mujer quien la guió se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

–Gracias, Iryna. Toma asiento –indicó esta vez a la segunda mujer. Ella obedeció.

Después de otros tramites y que Iryna se marchara, el vicesecretario del partido, se sentó a revisar otros papeles más. Estos tenían la foto y nombre de la mujer delante suyo.

–Traías otro corte –comentó con respecto a lo diferente que ella lucía.

–Si, es una foto vieja.

–Bueno, eso no es lo importante –dejó a un lado la información personal y la encaró–. ¿Qué tan rápida eres escribiendo?

–Mucho señor, y tengo buena memoria.

–Tengo una duda con respecto a tu registro. Aquí marcaste “soltera”, pero anotaste que tienes un hijo.

–Soy viuda, en realidad. Pero no encontré esa opción.

El vicesecretario dio una relajada risa, por supuesto, siempre se olvidaban de los divorciados y viudos.

–¿Ninguna afiliación a algún partido? –infirió con una ceja alzada.

–No, señor.

_No, camarada_, él deseó reprocharle a la mujer que podría ser su futura secretaria, pero eso sería para otra ocasión. No encontraba bueno que no estuviese afiliada a ningún partido, eso le quitaba puntos. Pero lo importante de su trabajo residía en anotar y escribir.

–Parece dominar bien el ruso, para ser extranjera –se desvió a otro tema.

–Mi abuelo me enseñó. También se un poco de ucraniano, bielorruso y francés.

Que supiera ucraniano y bielorruso era útil, lo otro no le interesaba.

–¿Podría anotar todo lo que le pidiese si le hablara rápido?

Ella asintió sin borrar su expresión decidida. Eso le agradó. Necesitaban gente rápida y decidida, así como responsable.

–Le voy hacer algunas pruebas ¿Si?

Ella volvió a asentir y se fijó el nombre que posaba sobre el escritorio, no lo había leído, ni siquiera durante su momento de espera. Lo más seguro fue que lo pasó por alto a causa de sus nervios. “Vicepresidente del concejo de Ministros: Boris Yevdokímovich Shcherbina”.

–Un raro nombre –comentó el vicepresidente Scherbina, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

–¿Disculpe? –llamó nerviosa, pero esperanzada que él no haya notado su despiste.

–Tenía un raro nombre su padre, señora Pisarczak.

Él le enseñó su formulario, donde estaba escrito _Katarzyna Mariya Pisarczak_. Scherbina señalaba el nombre “Mariya”. Le costó unos segundos procesar la información a la mujer. En ruso y otros idiomas, usaban un patronímico después del nombre de pila, que derivaba del nombre del padre.

–Oh, ese no es un patronímico, en Polonia no son usados de esa forma. Es mi segundo nombre y era el nombre de mi madre.

Scherbina se sintió extrañado y recordó que no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre el pueblo polaco; ni costumbres, idiomas o reglas gramaticales en su vocabulario. Pero recordaba que ellos estaban más arraigados a las tradiciones occidentales que del este.

–Ya entiendo –_estos polacos_, pensó en decir, pero se ahorró el comentario–. Como dije antes, voy a hacerle unas pruebas ¿Si, señora Pisarczak?

–Si, señor Scherbina.

La prueba fue muy rápida, nada del otro mundo. Su pulso en la escritura impresionó al vicepresidente, era notorio sus clases de taquigrafía. Scherbina no puso objeción alguna, la mujer era rápida, de buena memoria, dominaba bien el ruso, a pesar de ser extranjera y no parecía tener problemas en su vida personal. Los únicos puntos débiles que encontró fueron; su poco conocimiento del partido, su raro nombre y su mala costumbre horaria.

–Hoy llegó cerca de veinte minutos tarde a la entrevista ¿Por qué fue esto?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, muchas veces ella perdía la noción del tiempo cuando algo le interesaba más que otras cosas.

–Tuve un problema con mi hijo –mintió–, él no quería beber la leche, pero está en crecimiento y discutimos sobre la importancia de los lácteos en la dieta durante el crecimiento –en parte eso era cierto, a su hijo no le gustaba mucho la leche.

–Tengo un nieto en camino, así que creo que entiendo el problema. Como es madre soltera ¿Tiene a quien pueda cuidar de su hijo?

–Si, la señora Zlenko siempre está dispuesta hacerlo, es mi vecina. También sus sobrinas lo cuidan.

El vicepresidente se mostró convencido. Buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y mostró una hoja con días y horarios escritos.

–Memoriza estos horarios y apréndalos bien. Asumo que usted ya memorizó también los días festivos de la URSS.

–Estoy aún en eso –respondió y recibió la hoja esperanzada.

–Bien, mañana puede iniciar, señora Pisarczak –finalizó serio pero seguro.

Esa era buena noticia. Llevó su mano a la cruz que tenia escondida bajo su abrigo y dio gracias a Dios en voz baja. Cuando le rogó a Él un trabajo, no esperaba una respuesta así y tan rápida.

–Se lo agradezco, señor vicepresidente –ella se paró de su silla, dispuesta a marcharse, pero el toro ucraniano volvió a llamarla.

–Señora Pisarczak, no olvide su pasaporte –le entregó el pequeño cuaderno y ella lo tomó avergonzada.

Se reprochó a si misma, le acababa de decir que tenía una buena memoria y casi olvidaba su pasaporte, podría pegarle a su cabeza de no ser porque debía mostrar un comportamiento profesional.

–Gracias, de nuevo. Hasta mañana.

–Y trate de llegar temprano, que no se repita el problema con su hijo.

–No, señor –negó ella antes de cerrar la puerta. Tembló un poco, eran intimidantes los miembros del partido. Allí no había juego, solo trabajo.

Boris solo saludó con la mano en alto. A pesar del despiste sobre su pasaporte y de ser extranjera, algo en su interior lo motivó a confiar en que esa mujer podría ser una secretaria muy competente. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su registro, allí indicaba que estaba en principios de sus treinta, pero lucía muy cansada. No la culpó, tener que cargar con un hijo desde hace algún tiempo sola, no era tarea fácil. En la foto parecía más feliz y joven, sus cabellos y ojos eran oscuros, nada sobresalía de su apariencia normal. Si no conociera su origen étnico, no sospecharía que ella es polaca.

Katarzyna abrazó a su hijo en lagrimas cuando volvió a su departamento en Moscú.

–¿Mami tiene trabajo? –preguntó el niño.

–Si, Jan. Mami tiene trabajo.

–Ahora podremos comprar dulces –festejó el chico.

Cuando llegaron, hicieron un pacto en ahorrar el mayor dinero que pudiesen y no comprar nada más que lo básico y necesario, hasta que Katarzyna consiguiera un empleo. Luego del momento, madre e hijo se separaron y ella miró el cielo de Moscú por su ventana. Ciudad hermosa, grande, pero no la sentía acogedora.

Extrañaba Polonia, y sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a la unión soviética. Pero ahí tenían un sistema de educación gratuito y podían permanecer el tiempo necesario hasta que Jan se graduase. Por ahora, su pasaporte era válido, luego le haría a su hijo uno a los dieciséis, pero hasta entonces...

–Debemos preparar la comida –le dijo el niño y la devolvió a la realidad.

–Así es. Dentro de poco cenaremos.

Si Jurek pudiera ver el chico tan maduro que se estaba convirtiendo su hijo, estaría orgulloso.

Los días fueron y vinieron. Cada día era un reto diferente; a veces, oír; a veces, escribir y tomar nota, a veces; solo presenciar. Tuvo la suerte de que Jan no se quejara en nada, era un chico optimista que parecía ver siempre el lado bueno en todo, y por sus comentarios, ella asumía en que se llevaba bien con sus compañeros. Al menos la aliviaba de que ninguno le dijera nada por su origen étnico.

Una vida tranquila y aburrida, los dos eran felices con eso. En los fines de semanas y antes de dormir, se la pasaban leyendo libros en polaco y ruso y luego estudiaban ucraniano y bielorruso. También practicaban viendo películas en la televisión.

Entonces pasaron tres años, era 1986. Jan pronto cumpliría los doce años, era un niño listo y sensible. Mientras tanto, su madre, aunque a veces se sentía cansada por su trabajo, cuando volvía al pequeño departamento y encontraba a su hijo, se llenaba de alegría y energía. La suficiente energía para que ambos compartieran charlas animadas en ruso.

Aquella noche, los dos conversaban animados y recostados en la cama de Jan, mientras disfrutaban un libro en ucraniano juntos. En medio de la lectura, la mente de Katarzyna se desvió a un pensamiento de algo que hace poco le contaron en la escuela de su hijo.

–Tu maestra me dijo que te dificulta hacer amistad con los otros chicos ¿Es cierto? –el muchacho se quedó en silencio y se encogió de hombros–. Jan, se sincero conmigo –continuó hablando en un tono más serio.

–¿Cómo podría mentirte, si no respondí? –se burló él.

Su madre le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza con el libro. El chico respondió riendo, aquella carcajada nerviosa reveló la sinceridad que no pudo ocultar.

–Está bien. No soy bueno para socializar ¿Si? Pero he sido así desde hace tiempo. No sé porque ahora los profesores les interesa mi vida social.

–Es algo para tu desarrollo, Jan. Tener amigos, socializar.

–Pero el abuelo siempre dice que los soviéticos son despreciables –replicó, recordando las historias del padre de Katarzyna. A pesar de que había sido largo tiempo que no lo veía, todavía recordaba sus relatos.

La mujer asintió en silencio ¿Cómo podría objetarle a su hijo? Si ella misma también pensaba así. Debido a todo lo que sus padres y su abuelo materno solían contarle, tendrían razón para detestar a la URSS y lo que generó en Polonia luego de la liberación fascista. La opresión comunista no fue mejor y dijeron por mucho tiempo que Polonia tenía una deuda enorme con la URSS. De no ser por la muerte de su marido y porque estaba desesperada, jamás hubiera accedido a ir allí en busca de trabajo y una educación gratis para su hijo.

Aunque despreciaba el régimen comunista –a tal punto que nunca usaba el apelativo “camarada”– era amable con todos los secretarios del partido. No le faltaban las veces en que se sentía hipócrita, pero en fin, lo que uno hacía para conservar un buen empleo.

–Bueno, no todos son iguales –respondió siendo sincera.

Era cierto, una parte suya despreciaba el partido, pero otra, se decía a si misma; “Son personas, no es su culpa, no todos son iguales. Seré una hipócrita si sigo pensando así, no quiero que mi hijo crezca con esos pensamientos”.

–Hay gente que piensa diferente a nosotros, pero eso no la hace mala persona –siguió con su discurso.

Jan se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, procesando sus palabras. De manera improvista, alzó su cabeza a su madre y la miró con ojos serios.

–¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Tienes amigos en tu trabajo?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Katarzyna desvió su mirada ruborizada. Ella tampoco tenía amigos.

–Pues... no.

–¿Por qué yo debo tener amigos, si tu tampoco los tienes, mamá?

–Está bien, muy bien, Jan. Tengo una idea –lo interrumpió con algo que se le ocurrió tan pronto escuchó la pregunta de su hijo–. Haremos un proyecto juntos, tu tratarás de familiarizarte con alguien de tu escuela y yo a mi vez, también con otra persona de mi trabajo.

El chico puso la misma cara cuando meditaba y pensaba.

–¿Y que pruebas tendremos para confirmar que son reales esos amigos? –preguntó suspicaz.

–Tú me irás contando como es tu nuevo amigo, y yo te contaré como es el mio ¿Es un trato?

Ella extendió su mano y el chico aceptó diciendo “trato”. Al poco tiempo volvieron con la lectura, pero esta vez, fue Jan quien recordó algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace tiempo.

–Mamá, una chica de mi clase contó que su papá se volvió a casar.

–¿Así? ¿Cómo se llama ella?

–Se llama Olga. Ella dijo que su madre murió hace tiempo y que no deseaba que su padre se casase –siguió relatando el chico en un tono mordaz que solía emplear para parecer que su historia era algo inocente sin otras intenciones. Chico listo–. Pero él al final lo hizo. Mamá ¿Volverás a casarte?

Eso era lo que ella temía. Sospechó de las intenciones ocultas de su hijo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan directo en su pregunta.

–No lo creo ¿Tú quisieras que me casara otra vez?

–No lo sé –dijo con la cabeza gacha Jan, un poco tímido por su atrevimiento–. Si encontraras un hombre bueno en Moscú y que luego te gustara ¿Te casarías con él?

Katarzyna sonrió y recordó a Jurek. Nadie podría igualarlo, mucho menos alguien que viviera en Moscú o cualquier otra parte del planeta. Entonces, rememoró la promesa, aquella promesa que hizo a su abuelo y a su padre. Una promesa que jamás rompería, no importara qué.

–Depende, si él cumple con lo exigido –respondió ella saliendo de sus pensamientos. Y con “lo exigido” significaba que estuviera dentro de lo prometido.

–¿Qué es eso exigido?

Ella sonrió con un semblante misterioso y recostó a su hijo.

–Ya hemos leído mucho y mañana es un día ocupado, ve a dormir, Jan.

–¡Pero, mamá! ¡No me respondiste!

–Prometo que mañana te responderé, ahora ve a dormir. Yo tengo trabajo mañana, pero te prometo que el domingo tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

El chico siguió refunfuñando, pero aceptó lo dicho por su madre. Después de todo, “mañana” estaba en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Después de despedirse de Jan, Katarzyna se dirigió a su dormitorio, justo al lado y se recostó.

Pobres pensamientos y sueños de aquella mujer. Ella dormía, sumergida en el placer que solo un buen descanso puede lograr, sin sospechar de todo el caos que ocurría a miles de kilómetros de su actual hogar. Dormía pensando que mañana sería igual a hoy, que mañana también se despediría de su hijo en camino a su trabajo, que la rutina seguiría sin complicaciones. Dormía y soñaba con que nada cambiaría, con la esperanza de otro día igual de aburrido, pero tranquilo.

Pero ¡Ay! No podía vaticinar que ya nada sería igual después de esa noche.

Cerca de la mañana, su teléfono sonó. Cansada e irritada se apresuró a contestar.

–¿Si? ¿Quién es?

–_Pisarczak, cambiate rápido. Te necesito ahora en el Kremlin_ –habló rápido una voz conocida al otro lado.

–¿Qué? ¿Scherbina? Aún no comienza mi turno –respondió luego de un bostezo.

–_Necesito a alguien con mano rápida, es una junta de emergencia, el __secretario__ general también estará._

–¿Qué? ¿Emergencia? ¿Qué pasó?

No pudo predecir que maldeciría por siempre ese 26 de abril de 1986.


	2. ¿Puedo comer ahora?

Después de dejar una nota a su hijo y avisar a su vecina que lo cuidara porque debía marcharse por una emergencia, se dirigió al palacio de Kremlin. Devoró su desayuno rápido, ella sabía que al señor Scherbina no le gustaba que se atrasasen. Luego de algunas horas, logró tomar el informe de del vicepresidente de un fax en mal estado y poder fotocopiarlo rápido.

La lista de quehaceres era larga; recibir el informe, fotocopiarlo, leerlo, organizar la sala para la reunión e ir por el café del ministro Scherbina. Durante la transacción, ella pensó en comer un poco antes de la reunión en caso de que se alargara, pero al vicepresidente no le agradaría que se tardase. Por lo que decidió comer después ¿Qué tan larga podía ser una junta así?

–Iryna, ¿Ya empezó la junta? –preguntó a su compañera después de volver trayendo su anotador y el bolígrafo desde la oficina, cual estaba muy lejos de la sala ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué debía eso ser un palacio tan enorme?

–No falta mucho, el camarada Scherbina estaba preguntándose por tu tardanza.

Su estomago rugió en un pequeño pero notorio tono. Iryna se mostró sorprendida por eso.

–A penas desayuné –respondió en un susurro avergonzada–. Y todavía no he almorzado.

–No te preocupes. Si todo sale bien, la junta durará no más de diez minutos.

_Que alivio_, pudo pensar Katarzyna, cuyo estomago deseaba comer más, pero se sentía obligada a cumplir su horario puntual. En el camino, se preguntó que tan malo pudo haber sido un simple accidente en una central nuclear para que el secretario general y el jefe de la KGB, deban involucrarse. Se detuvo ante la puerta del salón y se dirigió a su compañera.

–Aunque leí el informe, sigo sin entender bien la magnitud de los daños –comentó con la esperanza de que Iryna pudiera explicarle mejor la situación.

–Según me han informado, fue la explosión de un tanque.

Ella intentó recordar lo leído en las hojas del informe. Estaba lleno de palabras extrañas, quemaduras, una especie de explosión y muchas otras cosas que no comprendía. Toda oportunidad de hacer otra pregunta se desvaneció porque el tiempo era injusto. Fijó en su reloj de muñeca la hora.

–Te debe estar esperando, mejor ve rápido –dijo Iryna para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

–Si, tienes razón. Nos vemos más tarde –la despidió antes de entrar.

La sala tenía una mesa larga, con varias personas allí sentadas, todas importantes para el partido. En la cabecera distinguió al secretario general, el inconfundible Gorbachev. En uno de los asientos de la derecha, encontró a el ministro Scherbina. Él le indico que se sentara en una silla aparte de la mesa. Ella obedeció, luego sacó su pluma y el anotador.

–¿Leíste el informe? –preguntó.

–Si –respondió en voz baja. _Pero no __lo entendí del todo_, pensó lo último.

–Bien, escribe aquello de lo que se tenga que tomar como hecho ¿Si? –ella asintió en silencio.

Con “hecho” se refería a que tomara nota de aquello relevante en la junta.

Al poco tiempo, Iryna volvió con otro hombre, que también siguió un ademán de Scherbina. Nunca lo había visto antes en el Kremlin, ni parecía un miembro del comité. Otra cosa rara de él y que tal vez nadie notó, era su apariencia de enfermo. Parecía enfermo y mareado ¿Habría bebido?

–Comenzaremos con el informe de Scherbina y después trataremos los siguientes pasos, si es necesario –inició el secretario general.

Scherbina prosiguió en relatar un resumen del informe. Un accidente en Chernobyl, pero que fue controlado y ahora está estable, 3,6 de roentgen (equivalente a una radiografía), el coronel Pikalov y la milicia en la central aseguraron la región, fuego controlado, la prensa extranjera sin conocimiento alguno del accidente gracias al presidente de la KGB, Charkov.

–Bien, muy bien. Se ve que está todo controlado y en buenas manos –concluyó Gorbachev–. Si eso es todo, damos por terminada la reunión.

Katarzyna sonrió aliviada. Podría almorzar dentro de poco, Iryna tenía razón; la junta no iba a ser tan larga. Cuando la sesión estaba por terminar y todos los miembros se levantaron de sus mesas, seguro cada uno pensando en seguir sus propias actividades del día, alguien tuvo que gritar ¿Era necesario que alguien interrumpiera la urgencia por un almuerzo? Pues, si, si lo era.

–¡No! –el grito de ese disidente devolvió a todos los presentes a sus respectivos lugares. Algunos sorprendidos, otros asustados y molestos.

Incluso la polaca reaccionó asustada, no solo por el grito, sino porque alguien tenía el descaro de gritarle al secretario general y la osadía de discrepar por la decisión de Gorbachev y el vicepresidente. Ese alguien era aquel hombre que entró como si estuviera enfermo, era de esperar que una persona con un semblante así no podía traer algo bueno.

–¿Disculpe? –preguntó el secretario general.

–No podemos terminar la reunión –respondió el hombre.

Los ojos de Scherbina no se mostraron para nada complacidos con esa interrupción.

–Él es el profesor Legasov del Instituto Kurchatov –lo presentó él–. Profesor, si tiene alguna pregunta, siéntase libre de dirigirmelas, más tarde –remarcó el “más tarde”.

_E__l profesor Legasov del instituto Kurchatov interrumpe la reunión en un grito y __prolonga__ mi hambre_, bueno, eso último no escribiría, pero ella también se estaba poniendo de mal humor como Scherbina.

–No puedo, lo siento –el profesor se levantó y si quien lo había visto entrar a la sala pensaba que ya se veía mal, ahora estaba peor. Todo sudoroso, temblando y con sus gafas mal puestas–. Lo siento, pero en la página tres, sección de victimas; “un bombero sufrió quemaduras graves en su mano por un mineral liso y oscuro en el piso fuera del edificio del reactor”. Liso y oscuro ¡Es grafito! Hay grafito en el suelo.

Toda la sala volvió a un silencio sepulcral y aterrador, como si alguien hubiese detonado una bomba. Pero tal vez algunos, como en el caso de Katarzyna, se estarían preguntando qué significaría la alarma de haber grafito en el suelo... y qué es grafito.

–Hubo una explosión en el tanque, hay escombros ¿De que sería importante... –pero el profesor interrumpió a Scherbina otra vez.

–Hay solo un único lugar en toda la instalación donde hallarás grafito: dentro del núcleo. Si hay grafito en el suelo, no significa que un tanque del sistema de control explotó. Sino que fue el núcleo del reactor. El núcleo está expuesto.

Mientras todos los ojos se dirigieron alarmados a Gorbachev, él no dejaba de mirar a Scherbina, como pidiendo que le dijera una explicación. Ni su secretaria pudo seguir escribiendo luego de escuchar eso último, no entendía del todo que significaba, pero presintió que no era algo bueno.

–¿Camarada Scherbina?

–Camarada secretario general, le aseguro que el profesor Legasov debe estar en un error. Bryukhanov reporta que el núcleo del reactor está intacto y la radiación...

–Si, 3,6 roentgen –siguió interrumpiendo el profesor–, lo que no es el equivalente a una radiografía del tórax, sino a cuatrocientas radiografías. Ese número también me molesta por una razón diferente. Es el máximo leído por los dosímetros de bajo limite. Nos dieron el número que tenían, pero creo que la cifra verdadera es mucho más alta. Si estoy en lo correcto, ese bombero sostuvo el equivalente a cuatro millones de radiografías en su mano.

–¡Profesor Legasov, no hay lugar para histeria alarmista en este cuarto!

–¡No es alarmista si es un hecho!

Dos hombres que se pelean, gritan como seres irracionales invadidos por la ira y el miedo. Pero el secretario general pone voz de mediador en ese conflicto.

–No estoy escuchando hechos. Todo lo que oigo es a un hombre que no conozco conjeturando... en directa contradicción con lo reportado por los oficiales del partido.

El profesor al fin se ha callado, mira a su alrededor, como recordando donde se encuentra y a quien le habla. Aunque sus conjeturas lo único que hacían era alargar la reunión y molestar a la mayoría de ellos (incluso a ella que se moría de hambre), la secretaria del camarada Scherbina no evitó sentir una pizca de admiración por su valor en gritarle así a la gente del partido.

–Me disculpo. No quise –él carraspeó y trató de bajar el tono de su voz a uno más cortés–. Permítame expresar mi preocupación de manera tranquila y respetuosa como pueda...

–Profesor Legasov –fue Scherbina quien lo interrumpió, como cobrando todos aquellos momentos en que el profesor no lo había dejado hablar.

–Boris –Gorbachev detuvo a Scherbina y el profesor continuó.

La explicación de un reactor RBMK y lo que era el uranio-235 sirvió para que los miembros, así como el secretario general, pudieran comprender los hechos de la magnitud del daño. Las balas lo perforarían todo, en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ni en cuantos lugares. Aunque Gorbachev encontró todo absurdo por venir esa hipótesis de la descripción de una roca, pareció creerle al profesor. Todo terminó de la manera más inesperada posible.

–Camarada Scherbina, quiero que vaya a Chernobyl y mire el reactor en persona e infórmeme directamente a mi.

–Sabia decisión, secretario general –apoyó el susodicho.

–Y llévese al profesor Legasov.

El nombrado levantó su vista, tan sorprendido como el vicepresidente. Este último dio una risa nerviosa.

–Discúlpeme, camarada secretario general, pero yo...

–¿Sabe como funciona un reactor nuclear?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Scherbina y su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse.

–No.

–¿Entonces como sabrá lo que está viendo? –finalizada la reunión, Gorbachev se levantó se su asiento, como la gran mayoría–. Reunión terminada.

La sala quedó vacía en segundos, excepto por el vicepresidente del concejo, su secretaria y el profesor. Aquellos dos hombres mayores se dedicaban miradas más serias y mortales que dos vaqueros en un western antes de disparar en un duelo.

–¿Copiaste solo lo relevante? –preguntó Scherbina desviando su atención a su secretaria.

–Si.

–Dejame leerlo –el hombre lo leyó en voz baja, palabra por palabra–. Te faltó escribir que un alborotador intelectual interrumpió la reunión con gritos histéricos –comentó cuando terminó de leer, sin percatarse que el profesor se había parado de su asiento y se aproximaba a ellos.

–Él viene hacía aquí –avisó ella. Su jefe desvió su vista en dirección a Legasov, sin importarle si el profesor escuchó su comentario o no.

–Camarada Scherbina, si no es mucha molestia, deberíamos partir cuanto antes. Chernobyl está muy lejos y ya han pasado varias horas desde la explosión.

El toro ucraniano se paró de su asiento y en su semblante se podía leer el poco gusto que tenía por el profesor Legasov.

–¿Debo recordarle, quien pone las ordenes aquí, camarada Legasov?

A Katarzyna no le parecía una buena señal cuando Scherbina estaba de mal humor, por lo que también se levantó y, tratando de pasar desapercibida, aprovechó el momento para escabullirse a comprar algo para comer... y de paso huir de la situación incómoda. Estaba tan cerca de la puerta.

–¿A dónde crees que vas, Pisarczak?

Demasiado tarde, su presencia no pasó desapercibida como planeó. Ella se volteó a su jefe con la cabeza gacha.

–Mis disculpas, señor Scherbina. Pero me dirigía a... –antes de que pudiera terminar su respuesta, él la interrumpió.

–Vendrás con nosotros a Chernobyl.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y la sorpresa se leyó en toda su cara ¿Ir a Chernobyl? ¿Ahora?

–¡¿Qué?! Pe-pero... no podré volver antes de la cena si voy a Chernobyl.

–Necesitaré a alguien competente, anotarás todo lo que presenciemos, lo que necesitaremos e incluso las bajas. Dile a Shevchenko que prepare el helicóptero –siguió hablando el secretario y salió de la sala, ignorando tanto al profesor como a la mirada suplicante de ella.

Tomando la orden al pie de la letra, llamó a los operarios que necesitarían para llegar a Chernobyl lo más pronto posible. No podía retrasarse, tal vez si hacía las cosas pronto y temprano, volvería a su hogar para esa noche o a la mañana siguiente. Pasase, lo que pasase, deseaba pasar el domingo con Jan, ella se lo había prometido.

En poco tiempo, los tres iban en un silencio incómodo dentro de un auto muy lujoso y rápido, directo a las afueras de Moscú. Scherbina, desde su lado de la ventana, no parecía haber mejorado su humor y el profesor Legasov, desde el otro lado, no decía nada, seguía con el mismo aspecto enfermo. Traía algo consigo, como una especie de bolsa. Ella se preguntó si no sería por si le sucedía algún ataque de pánico, pero estaba muy cansada como para divagar sobre el asunto. La secretaria, en medio de ambos, seguía pensando en comer.

–Una vez escuché a alguien que dijo que los científicos están más presentes en infundir miedo que buscando curas para muchas de las enfermedades o problemas del mundo –comentó el ucraniano en voz alta–. Parece que tenía razón.

Legasov no se quedó callado y reaccionó a la defensiva.

–Tal vez habría menos de esos problemas si los burócratas se movilizasen más rápido.

Scherbina frunció el ceño más que antes y dirigió otra terrible mirada al profesor, como deseando hacerle saber qué quien era el más importante allí, era él. La secretaria deseó en su interior que el vicepresidente se tranquilizara, pero la obstinación del físico nuclear lo estaba sacando de quicio. Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa más, un ruido los sacó de su enfrentamiento. Ambos desviaron sus ojos a la única mujer presente. En el medio, Katarzyna se encogió de hombros ruborizada por el ruido que emitió su estomago y por ser el blanco de una atención que no deseaba.

–Pe-perdón. No he podido... no he tenido tiempo de almorzar –se disculpó, aunque no tuviera la culpa de nada.

Scherbina chasqueó la lengua irritado, como si dijese “me lo hubieras dicho”, sin embargo, las ordenes de él para su traslado a Chernobyl fueron lo que atrasaron e impidieron toda ingesta de alimento.

–Oye, detente en el próximo mercado –dijo el toro ucraniano al chófer.

–No será necesario –intervino Legasov y sacó un sandwich de kolbasa que llevaba en esa bolsa.

La secretaria enfocó su vista en el aperitivo, ansiosa por ingerirlo, pero se retractó molesta con la mano sobre la boca, como si así ahuyentara toda sensación de apetito. En su educación, le enseñaron que era descortés mirar con deseo el alimento de otros. Pero entonces, otra vez su estomago, rugió. Observó apenada, como el físico nuclear extendía su almuerzo hacia ella. Antes de que lo rechazara, él habló.

–No tengo hambre –y era verdad, después de leer el informe en la página tres, todo rastro de hambre se desvaneció por completo. Si comiera algo, vomitaría.

Hizo una mirada silenciosa a su jefe, como esperando su aprobación. Scherbina se encogió de hombros y volvió a enfocar su visión en la ventana.

Tímida, agarró el sandwich del profesor y probó un bocado. El sabor provocó que se disipara su vergüenza. Era el manjar más rico que había comido, por supuesto que eso lo pensó porque se encontraba famélica.

–Gracias, profesor –esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió de forma personal a Valery Legasov. Le había hablado antes, pero había sido por compromiso o por una orden superior. Sin embargo, esas palabras eran sinceras y las decía desde su interior.

El profesor Legasov no respondió, solo hizo una leve sonrisa y siguió mirando por su ventana.

Después de que devoró, lenta y silenciosa, el refrigerio, notó que estaban cerca del lugar donde el helicóptero, junto a una patrulla de dos soldados los esperaban.

El auto llegó y Scherbina fue el primero en salir, luego el profesor y por último, la secretaria.

Dentro del helicóptero, la situación pareció más calmada, excepto de parte de Legasov. Ese hombre no se veía que podía calmarse, ni siquiera con un vodka en mano. No dejaba de suspirar e inclinar su cabeza agotado y fastidiado. Katarzyna se preguntó a si misma, si fue buena idea comer su almuerzo, ese hombre necesitaría un refrigerio más tarde. Trataría de conseguirle algo.

–¿Cómo funciona un reactor nuclear? –preguntó de repente Scherbina.

–¿Qué?

Aquella duda sorprendió tanto a Legasov, como la mujer.

–Es una pregunta simple –siguió insistiendo.

–Es una respuesta complicada –dijo el profesor.

–Por supuesto. Presumes que soy muy estúpido para entender. Lo reformularé; dígame como funciona un reactor nuclear o haré que uno de los soldados lo tiren del helicóptero.

El profesor reaccionó a la amenaza mirando espantado a los soldados que se sentaban a su lado cada uno. El ucraniano siempre sabía como conseguir lo que quería.

La explicación fue concisa y sencilla, no por nada Legasov era profesor.

–¿Y el grafito? –en un momento preguntó Scherbina.

–Ah, si. Los neutrones viajan tan rápido que lo llamamos “flujo”. Es improbable que los átomos de uranio choquen entre si. En los reactores RBMK rodeamos las barras de combustibles con grafito para moderar, ralentizar, el flujo de los neutrones.

–Bien. Ya sé como funciona un reactor –a pesar de su afirmación, su secretaria pensó que tal vez el vicepresidente entendió tanto como ella la explicación, en simple palabras, poco y nada–. Ahora no lo necesito.

Ante lo dicho, el físico nuclear se mostró dubitativo y nervioso, parece que suponía que ahora podía ser echado del helicóptero sin ningún aviso. En medio de la explicación, la pregunta sobre el grafito, hizo recordar algo a la secretaria. Aprovechó para despejar sus dudas y tratar de calmar los humos en el lugar.

–Profesor –llamó su atención en una voz baja, pero que él aludido pudo escuchar–. ¿Qué es grafito? –aunque no había entendido casi nada de la explicación y podría volver a pedirle que la volviera a decir, lo que más rondaba en su mente era esa interrogante.

–El grafito es un mineral oscuro y de carbón. Es usado en las puntas de los lápices en la vida diaria.

Lo último de la explicación hizo temblar a Katarzyna, porque, debido a su ignorancia, podía imaginar lo peor.

–¿En los lápices hay radiactividad?

El físico la contempló con las cejas arqueadas y negó.

–No, porque no han estado expuesto en ningún núcleo.

Por supuesto, era obvio. Si ella hubiera querido un momento para ser coronada como la persona más ignorante, esa pregunta la habría hecho llevarse el oro. Bajó su cabeza ruboriza de lo tonta que había sonado y no dijo nada más que un simple “oh” por el resto del viaje.

El viaje fue muy largo y aburrido. Ella contempló al secretario Scherbina viendo por la ventana, lucía entretenido con la vista; a los soldados inmóviles, como si fueran robots y al profesor Legasov que no dejaba de frotarse la cabeza con sus anteojos en mano. Abrió su anotador en la última página y empezó a garabatear algún dibujo que le podría gustar a su hijo. A él le gustaban las montañas.

Después de algunas horas, el piloto informó que ya se podía atisbar la planta de Leningrado. Legasov se asomó por una ventana y contempló aterrado lo que sus ojos no querían ver.

–¿Qué han hecho? –murmuró.

–¿Puede ver el interior? –preguntó Scherbina.

–No tengo que hacerlo, mire –señaló por la ventana principal del helicóptero a una gran nube oscura que salía desde el reactor cuatro–. Hay grafito en el techo. Todo el edificio ha explotado ¡El núcleo está expuesto! –volvió a gritar tan alarmado como en la junta.

–No veo como puede decir eso desde aquí.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! Mire ese brillo ¡Eso es radiación ionizando el aire!

–Bueno, si no podemos verlo, no lo sabemos. Llevenos sobre el edificio –ordenó al piloto.

–¡Boris!

–¡No use mi nombre!

–¡Estaremos muertos en una semana si sobrevolamos directamente sobre un reactor abierto!

–No pedí algún consejo suyo.

–¡Estaremos muertos!

Y la pelea volvió a comenzar, el piloto se mostró dubitativo.

–¿Señor? –preguntó, en busca de una aclaración sobre qué hacer.

Un silencio amenazante de parte de ambos hombres volvió a inundar los aires en el helicóptero.

–¡Llevenos sobre el edificio o haré que le disparen! –gritó uno

–Si sobrevuela sobre el núcleo, estará rogando mañana por la mañana, esa bala –intervino el otro.

El pobre piloto, estando a unos pocos metros del techo lleno de grafito, entendió que cualquier decisión que tomara, lo llevaría a la muerte, por lo que reaccionó como un hombre prudente lo haría.

Detrás de su cuaderno, asustada por los repentinos gritos, la secretaria del vicepresidente se escondía ¡Dios! Siempre intentaba evitar discusiones, u oírlas o ser parte de ellas y ahora debía someterse a esto. Que martirio. Luego de que el helicóptero se desviara del reactor cuatro, el semblante de Scherbina no fue uno de rabia, como ella esperaba, ahora parecía espantado.

Cerca del atardecer, aterrizaron en el campamento militar del general Pikalov y como antes, el secretario fue el primero en salir sin dudar, muy decidido a sobreponerse en lo que estuviera sucediendo en Chernobyl. Katarzyna lo siguió detrás, caminaba muy rápido su jefe, pero ella logró alcanzarlo, lejos de los oídos de los otros soldados que los acompañaban y el profesor.

–Deberíamos escucharlo –comentó ella.

–¿A quién?

–Al profesor Legasov.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con el tono de su voz más elevado e irritado.

–Luce como un hombre que sabe lo que dice y es el que más entiende del asunto entre nosotros.

Se detuvo en seco y la contempló en silencio, como un padre molesto con su hija que ha dicho una grosería. Ella esperó alguna respuesta, le aterrorizaba su mutismo, prefería un grito que ese silencio que le comunicaba incertidumbre.

–Solo porque alguien es bueno contigo, no quiere decir que siempre tiene la razón.

–Pero... señor Scherbina... esa nube negra me inquieta.

El vicepresidente continuó con su camino haciendo oídos sordos a su llamado, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que en el fondo, él estaba considerando su consejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, no me gusta copiar los dialogos de capitulos o peliculas cuando hago fics así, después de todo, uno ya se sabe el dialogo, pero creo que aquí lo consideré importante.


	3. Practicar eso de socializar

Se podría decir que Boris Scherbina consideró, al final, su consejo. Desde el momento que escuchó la pregunta “¿Por qué vi grafito en el techo?”, ella sospechó que el subdirector empezaba a tomar las cosas más en serio.

–¿Cuantos bomberos acudieron al incendio? –preguntó la secretaria a uno de los soldados.

–Creo que treinta, no estoy muy seguro –respondió el militar.

Ella suspiró irritada, esa respuesta no le servía. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, era ya muy tarde y todavía no había llamado a Jan siquiera para decirle que no estaba segura de volver para mañana. Fijó su mirada en el horizonte, esperaban desde hace largo rato al general Pikalov con el dosímetro.

–Entonces, señor...

Pero el hombre militar no respondió, parecía absorto en otra cosa.

–¡Señor! –lo llamó más fuerte.

–Disculpe, señora –se apresuró en responder–. Pero no he dejado de pensar en el general Pikalov. ¿Usted presiente que será peligroso?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó desentendida.

–El número que marque el dosímetro de mayor intensidad.

Ella alzó su vista a la nube negra, que no parecía tener señal en que acabaría pronto el incendio de donde provenía.

–Tal vez –respondió con sus ojos en blanco, como hipnotizados por el oscuro cielo, luego sus orbes se desviaron a la carpa donde su jefe, el profesor, Fomin y Bryukhanov se hallaban esperando. Se preguntó si estarían tan silenciosos como parecía la carpa.

Un sonido escucharon en el campamento y todos distinguieron el auto volver. Era el general Pikalov. El joven soldado la dejó y fue a informar a los superiores el regreso del general. Tan pronto Pikalov bajó del vehículo, lo empezaron a descontaminar junto con el auto. Cuando Scherbina y los demás aparecieron, todos pudieron escuchar el resultado del dosímetro.

–No son 3,6... son quince mil.

El mutismo de la boca de los presentes fue tan aterrador como la información.

–¿Qué significa ese número? –preguntó Scherbina a Legasov.

–Significa... que el núcleo está expuesto. Que el fuego que estamos viendo con nuestros ojos produce el doble de radiación que la bomba de Hiroshima y eso es cada hora. Hora tras hora. Veinte horas de la explosión, esos son cuarenta bombas. Mañana cuarenta y ocho y no parará, ni en una semana, ni en un mes. Arderá y extenderá su veneno hasta que el continente esté muerto.

Ella no escuchaba nada, nada después de “Hiroshima”, “cuarenta bombas” y “continente entero muerto” ¿Eso era posible? Su abuelo había contado del día que tiraron la bomba atómica, de los cientos de muertos y miles de heridos

Caminó hacía la carpa, absorta y abrumada de la reciente información, avistó una silla y se sentó allí para tranquilizarse ¿Podría ser la radiación que la estaba mareando? Cuando recordó la palabra radiación, recordó el peligro de ello ¿Todo el continente moriría? ¿La radiación llegaría a Moscú? ¿Polonia? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pensó en sus parientes de allí y amigos.

Agitó su cabeza negando, se supone que no debería estar allí escuchando discusiones ni preocupándose de la radiación. Debería estar en su hogar, leyendo y conversando con su hijo. Él estaba ahora mismo en Moscú. De pronto, las palabras Moscú, radiación ionizante y el nombre de su hijo se mezclaron en su cabeza. Katarzyna ahogó un grito ¡Jan!

A causa de su ensimismamiento, no se percató cuando el vicepresidente entró en la carpa refunfuñando y gritando.

–¡Debemos darnos prisa! –llamó Scherbina, su grito la devolvió a la realidad. Por su mal humor supuso que volvió a pelear con Legasov.

–¿Q-qué? –habló avergonzada y sorprendida.

–Llama al Instituto Kurchatov ¡Dile que necesitamos cinco mil toneladas de boro y arena!

–¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

–Serán para apagar el incendio.

Necesitaba un teléfono, pronto y movilizarse lo más rápido posible. Tuvo la noticia de que se había instalado una línea telefónica en el campamento hace poco tiempo y la utilizó durante al menos dos horas. Llamar a los lugares que todavía estaría gente despierta, llamar a albañiles, ingenieros, cualquier persona que pudiera conseguirle boro y arena para más tardar mañana, y que estuviera activa a las ocho de la noche. Scherbina, por su parte, movilizó a helicópteros para que se contactaran con el instituto.

–Si, muchas gracias señora Gruzinskaya, entonces ¿Para mañana temprano? Entiendo, Gracias de nuevo –y cortó después de dos horas buscando y hablando por teléfono.

Suspiró y se relajó en su asiento. Estaba exhausta, pero satisfecha consigo misma de haber podido lograr, junto con la ayuda de su jefe y algunos militares, algo casi imposible en dos horas ¡Dos horas! Fijó su vista en el reloj de pulsera, eran casi las diez y había olvidado llamar a su hijo, seguro ahora estaría durmiendo lleno de angustia. Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano hasta que recordó algo.

_Mañana es domingo y no hay clases, seguro aún está despierto con la señora Zlenko_. Eso, tenía que estar despierto. Marcó el número de operadora rápido y respondieron de mala gana por segunda vez con una llamada por cobrar a Moscú a esas horas de la noche.

–Por favor, contesta, contesta –rogó escuchando el otro lado sonar.

–_¿Hola? ¿Mamá? _

Una lágrima casi saltó de su ojo izquierdo cuando reconoció la voz de su hijo.

–¡Jan! ¡Si, soy yo! Soy yo –trató de calmar su tono, pero estaba eufórica y temblaba.

–_¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Ya vuelves? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?_ –la regañó como si los roles se hubieran invertido.

–Perdón, Jan –contestó riendo y sin ocultar su nerviosismo–, pero pasaron muchas cosas ¿Ya cenaste?

–S_i, mamá. La señora Zlenko me dio de comer y ella cocina muy mal _–susurró lo último en voz baja y en polaco–. _Tampoco me deja hablar en polaco y quiso obligarme a tomar un vaso de leche después de la cena ¡Ella sabe que no me gusta la leche!_

–Sabes que la leche te hará crecer grande y fuerte –lo regañó, pero era difícil tomarla en serio, porque no podía parar de reír de alegría por escuchar a su hijo.

–_Eso es un mito_.

–De acuerdo, hablaré con ella cuando vuelva ¿Sigue ella ahí?

–_Si, pero está durmiendo en el sofá, dijo que se quedaría hasta las once más tardar... pero... _–el chico se quedó en silencio por varios segundos antes de continuar hablando, como temiendo de ofender en lo que diría–,_ ¿A que hora volverás? ¿A las once? Nunca sueles volver tan tarde del trabajo ¿Qué pasó?_

Fueron tantas preguntas en un solo momento para Katarzyna, que ella tuvo que tomarse un minuto para inhalar y luego responder.

–Escuchame bien, hijo. Creo que por hoy no podré volver –dijo con una voz muy diferente a cuando tenía en el principio de la conversación. Jan no pasó por alto el cambio brusco en el tono de su madre y se preocupó.

–_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

La mujer volvió a inhalar y cambió su idioma a polaco.

–Jan, ahora mismo me encuentro en una ciudad de nombre Chernobyl.

–¿_Chernobyl_?_ Me suena_ ¿_Está muy lejos_? –respondió su hijo en el mismo idioma, ahora que su vecina y niñera dormía se sentía libre de hablarlo.

–Muy lejos, cerca de Kiev.

–_Eso es por __Ucrania_ –comentó él. _Chico listo_, pensó su madre sonriendo orgullosa.

–Así es. Parece que ocurrió un incidente muy grave, es de una gran magnitud. Tan grande que... –ella guardó silencio ¿Cómo decirle a su hijo que él, sus compañeros y toda gente habitante de Moscú, y quizás todo Europa entera, corrían peligro?

–¿_Tan grande que... qué, má_?

–No importa, solo quiero que hagas algo. Si por casualidad uno de estos días llueve, no salgas por nada a la calle, ni intentes tocar el agua ¿Si? Quedate en casa, ni vayas a la escuela.

–_De acuerdo. Lo haré, lo haré_ –respondió rápido y más asustado, sin siquiera preguntar una razón. Sabía que si su madre usaba ese tono era algo muy serio–. _Eso quiere decir que... ¿No volverás pronto? ¿Ni para mañana?_

Otro largo silencio. Un gran peso se acumuló en su garganta, pero no podía llorar, no debía hacerlo frente a su hijo. Respiró hondo, una vez más, y se preparó a decir su respuesta.

–No, perdoname, Jan.

Cuando creyó que escucharía gritos molestos de su hijo por el otro lado, se sorprendió de oír un mutismo descomunal por parte de él.

–_Saldremos otro domingo, mamá. No te preocupes. Además, será feriado pronto ¿No? El día del trabajador_

Lo había olvidado, por un lado se entusiasmó por la idea, por otro se aterró ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas empeoraban y no lograba regresar? ¿Qué si el problema con la radiación ya inundaría a Moscú en ese momento?

–_Mientras estás allí, aprovecha y encuentra a alguien para hablar, mamá_ –siguió hablando Jan. Katarzyna volvió a la realidad y se preguntó por las palabras de su hijo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–_El __trato __que hicimos. No me digas que ya no lo recuerdas_ –como su madre no mostraba signos de entender lo que hablaba, Jan, en un suspiro pesado, continuó explicando–. _Eso de hacer un amigo y conocerlo bien, para luego contárnoslo cómo es_.

¡Ah! Eso

–Si, claro. Se me había olvidado, gracias por recordarmelo.

–_No te olvides, hicimos un trato_.

–Por puesto que no –sonrió y sintió olvidar sus problemas por un momento.

–_¿Puedo decirle a la señora Zlenko que se vaya cuando despierte? Digo, así es más fácil tanto para ella como para mi._

Ella rio, que astuto su hijo.

–¿Estarás seguro tu solito?

–_¡Claro que si!_

–De acuerdo. Dejale una copia de las llaves a ella y tienes su número anotado allí ¿No?

–_Si, má. En la puerta de la heladera_.

–Muy bien, pero quedate con ella mañana por si no estoy.

Escuchó a Jan rezongar al otro lado y sonrió tratando de no reír.

–_Está bien, má_ –contestó el chico de mala gana.

Un ruido fuera de la carpa atrajo la atención de la mujer, no quería que la oyeran hablando con su hijo en horas de trabajo, temía que pudieran regañarla por eso, o peor, despedirla.

–Te llamaré mañana, Jan. Ve a dormir.

–_No me iré a dormir aún_ –protestó el chico. Ella hubiese carcajeado, de no ser por la presencia de alguien más que entraba a la carpa.

–Hasta luego, mi amor _–_lo despidió antes de colgar, luego se dirigió al visitante–. General Pikalov, buenas noches –saludó ella en ruso y dejando el teléfono a un lado.

El hombre militar, ya limpio y descontaminado, la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–Señora, estaba hablando en otro idioma –dijo.

–Ah, si, hablaba en mi lengua materna con mi hijo.

–¿Extranjera?

La pregunta hizo que ella se ruborizara, no le agradaba mucho hablar del tema.

–Ya he terminado de hablar con los operadores del Instituto Kurchatov y me dijeron que traerán veinte toneladas de arena y boro por la mañana. Tenía pensado ir a dormir, pero quería llamar a mi hijo para no preocuparlo –Se apresuró a decir. Con tal explicación, el general no preguntó más al respecto.

–Camarada Scherbina me ha informado que usted debe registralos a él, el camarada Legasov y usted misma en el hotel Polissya, se encuentra a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

La mujer asintió, pero algo la perturbó en su interior. Si iban a registrarse en un hotel significaba que la estadía se prolongaría quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

–De acuerdo, muchas gracias, general. Dígale al señor Scherbina que estaré en camino.

Pikalov saludó y se retiró. Ella suspiró en su silla, tal vez por décima vez en esa noche. Esa larga noche. Estaba agradecida con los militares porque les dieron provisiones y material necesario para colaborar, pero deseaba irse a su casa.

Se levantó de su silla y un UAZ-469 la dejó en el hotel que el general le había contado. Era grande, lujoso y muy bonito, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Había mucha gente, trató de no pensar en como reaccionarían si se enterasen de la magnitud del daño sobre la planta de energía nuclear que estaba a pocos kilómetros. Se sorprendió cuando le informó el recepcionista que el profesor Legasov ya estaba registrado, por lo que ella aprovechó para que los dejaran en dos habitaciones continuas a la suya.

* * *

Se tiró en su cama enorme de la habitación después de cenar. Como no sabía que pasaría toda la noche allí, no había traído un pijama, así que yacía con sus ropas, pero un poco más sueltas. No quería abrir las sabanas, odiaba dormir en hoteles, tenía la sensación de que estaban sucias las colchas y que tal vez no las lavaron en semanas. Sin embargo, agarró la almohada y la abrazó contra su pecho, como si se tratase de su hijo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó una y otra vez porque eso fuera un sueño, que cuando abriera los ojos, ella se encontraría en su departamento con su hijo. Pero no fue así. No culpó a Dios, esas cosas son más culpa de los hombres.

Cuando despertó, frunció el ceño decepcionada de saber que continuaba en ese hotel. Se arregló rápido y pidió el desayuno.

Salió pronto, llegar tarde, incluso en domingo, no es ni siquiera una opción, cuando se cruzó con alguien más que iba en su camino.

–Disculpe, yo...

–Descuide, fue mi culpa –respondió el individuo.

–Profesor Legasov. Intenté registrarlo, pero descubrí que ya estaba...

–Si, lo hice ayer –dijo tan cortante como antes.

–Puesto que vamos hacia el mismo lugar, podemos encaminarnos juntos –ella sugirió.

–Me parece bien.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo, ella sintió la atmósfera incómoda. Pensó en como alivianar la situación y recordó a su hijo cuando le dijo eso de entablar amistades. Abrió la boca, pero de esta nada salió, solo podía ver la espalda del profesor Legasov caminando por delante. Ahora recordaba que siempre fue mala socializando y que hablar con soviéticos tampoco estaba muy dentro de sus planes. Pero el peso del trato con su hijo la arrastraba a ser un poco social con aquel hombre, a quien le sentía cierta simpatía desde que había compartido su almuerzo con ella.

–¿Despertó bien? –preguntó lo primero que vino a su mente.

–No me quejo.

_Que cortante. Huele raro ¿Acaso fuma? ¿Estuvo bebiendo? _Esas y muchas más preguntas y comentarios similares surgían en su mente, ¿Sonaría atrevido y de mal gusto si las hacía en voz alta? Sin duda alguna, pero debía arriesgarse.

Llegaron a la puerta de un ascensor y tardaba.

–¿Usted es de fumar?

El hombre arqueó una ceja, sin entender a qué se debía esa pregunta, pero igual respondió.

–Si.

A ella no le agradaba el olor del cigarrillo. Trató de pensar en un tema que le agradaba y fuera lo más ameno.

–Es deliciosa la comida de aquí, el desayuno y la cena me gustaron ¿A usted también?

–A penas cené y no recuerdo el sabor del desayuno ahora mismo –parecía que respondía por compromiso, como ella solo preguntaba por compromiso. Bajó su cabeza decepcionada y pensando de que forma sonar menos mecanizada.

El ascensor llegó y antes de que se abriera, él comentó algo más.

–Pero se nota que usted comió bien, tiene un poco de mancha por aquí –el científico señaló con su dedo la esquina de su labio izquierdo y ella reaccionó avergonzada llevando su mano al lugar señalado de su boca.

Recordó ruborizada que había pedido un helado de chocolate para el desayuno esa mañana, algo delicioso y que por suerte no iba a su cuenta. Se limpió lo más rápido posible antes de entrar al ascensor, nadie más que ellos lo tomaron. De no ser por el comentario del profesor, alguien menos indicado lo hubiera señalado y esa situación podría tornarse más penosa.

–Gracias por señalarlo, profesor. Sino, más personas lo podrían haber notado y eso hubiese sido muy vergonzoso –él soltó una risa ligera, sin tintes de burla.

–Pues, en ese caso, no fue nada.

–Debió ser el helado de chocolate. Pedí uno sin que me importe el precio, lo normal es que no me permita esos gustos, los siento muy caros para mi, por lo que se los dejo a mi hijo.

Legasov reaccionó sorprendido por eso último dicho.

–¿Tiene hijos?

–Si, uno ¿Y usted?

–También. Tengo dos, ambos ya están crecidos y hacen sus vidas.

Ahora Katarzyna se sorprendió. Era un hecho que Legasov tenía la apariencia de un hombre mayor, por su edad podía calcularse que hasta podría tener un nieto. De pronto, recordó la mancha de sus labios que antes señaló el científico.

–¿Se nota aún? –interrogó señalando la esquina de su boca.

–¿Qué cosa? –arqueó las cejas y ella se irritó un poco que no recordase el asunto.

–La mancha.

Él hizo una leve sonrisa. Por un momento, Valery pensó que le hablaba más a una novata en su primer día laboral que a una mujer de tal vez treinta años, experimentada y de un hijo, además.

–No, nada.

–Que alivio.

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron hacia el vestíbulo del hotel. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, el éxito de conseguir toneladas de arena y boro a las diez de la noche no se sintió tan satisfactorio como empezar una conversación con alguien en quien ni siquiera lo piensa considerar un amigo.

–¿También vino de Moscú? –preguntó Katarzyna. Él asintió–. No recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez.

–Bueno, Moscú es muy grande. Además, ¿Usted alguna vez fue al Instituto Kurchatov? –ella negó con su cabeza–. Tal vez esa es la razón.

Cuando salieron, dos distintos autos los esperaban en la entrada, ninguno entendió eso. Un joven militar se acercó desde uno de los vehículos, hizo el saludo y habló.

–Camarada Scherbina requiere la presencia del camarada Legasov. También dijo que le informara a la señora Pisarczak que se le ha encomendado la tarea de reunir material de ropaje y protección necesarios para los liquidadores.

_¿Liquidadores?_

–Creo que aquí nos separamos –comentó el físico nuclear a la secretaria. Él extendió su mano como despedida–. Que tenga buen día, señora Pisarczak.

Ella también levantó su mano y la estrechó, no recordaba la última vez que había tocado a alguien ajeno a su familia desde que llegó a la URSS. Se sintió extraña, la mano del profesor Legasov era muy grande y gruesa, pero cálida.

–También usted, profesor.

Legasov subió al coche y emprendió su marcha, Pisarczak miró por un rato el lugar que se marchó, pero luego caminó hacía el auto que la llevaba a su respectivo destino.

No todas las personas son desagradables porque tengan pensamientos y creencias diferentes, trató de convencerse en el camino. Le iba a enseñar a Jan esa gran lección, claro que por supuesto, primero tenía que sobrevivir en el intento.

* * *

¿Qué hora eran? ¿Las diez de la mañana? ¿Las nueve? ¡¿El mediodía?! Sea la hora que fuese, podría dormir lo que quedaba del día de lo fatigada que se sentía. Estuvo toda la mañana seleccionando, buscando plomo, material de protección radiactivo y demás cosas que tuvo que entender en un minuto para ayudar. Cuando volvió al hotel se encontró en el camino del lobby con Scherbina, lucía satisfecho.

–Pisarczak, buenas noticias, veinte unidades ya se descargaron en el centro, el incendio se apaga lento, pero seguro.

–Me alegra oír eso, señor Scherbina. He seleccionado con el sumo cuidado ropas de calidad y necesarias para la protección radiactiva, espero que los soldados puedan aprovecharlas bien –contó mientras ambos marchaban hacía el ascensor.

–Trabajas como si me reclamaras un aumento –ella rio en voz baja, el buen humor de su jefe empezaba a contagiarla–. Ahora mismo planeaba informar a Legasov de la noticia.

Después de entrar al ascensor, decidió continuar la conversación para practicar eso se socializar. Era la primera vez que sostenía una charla tanto tiempo con Scherbina.

–¿Cómo está el profesor?

–Anda un poco alarmado e insistente con eso de la evacuación, pero creo que exagera.

–¿Y si tiene razón?

–El doctor Ilyin dijo que no era necesario.

–Recuerde que el profesor Legasov tuvo razón con lo que el núcleo estaba expuesto.

–No me he olvidado de eso, pero seré yo quien decida la evacuación. Además, el profesor Ilyin es de la comisión, también sabe lo que dice.

Ella rodó los ojos, sin ocultar su molestia de lo obstinado que podía ser su jefe.

–Pero el profesor Legasov es... –objetó sin pensar que eso irritaría a Scherbina, por lo que se calló de repente.

–¿Es? ¿Es qué?

Ella bajó la mirada arrepentida de haber hablado sin pensar.

–Nada, él es muy inteligente.

Scherbina soltó un bufido que sonó como una risa sarcástica y la contempló por unos segundos con una sonrisa irónica.

–Parece que te está empezando a gustar y no solo porque es inteligente.

Aquel comentario hizo a su secretaria arquear las cejas y preguntarse a qué se estaba refiriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas. Su jefe estaba equivocado, el físico nuclear le agradaba, pero no tanto. Al menos le agradaba más que Scherbina, y eso que lo conocía desde hace más tiempo a este.

Llegaron a la suite del profesor, a unas pocas habitaciones de las de ellos. Legasov volteó su mirada desde la ventana a los invitados tan pronto entraron a la habitación. Algo de afuera lo había estado manteniendo entretenido, tal vez los helicópteros. El vicepresidente, entusiasmado fue el primero en hablar;

–Ha ido bien. Veinte unidades –se acomodó, sacándose su saco.

Pero el científico no cambió su semblante preocupado ante la buena noticia.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Scherbina. Él esperaba una expresión más alegre de parte del profesor.

–¿Sucede algo? –siguió interrogando Katarzyna, agarrando el abrigo de su jefe.

–Hay cincuenta mil personas en esta ciudad –susurró Legasov.

La secretaria miró a su jefe de una manera en que sus ojos decían “te lo dije”. Scherbina la ignoró y procuró esgrimir con el científico.

–El profesor Ilyin, quién también es de la comisión, dice que la radiación no es suficiente como para evacuar.

–Ilyin no es físico –entran en disputa como siempre, ya no le agrada tanto el profesor Legasov como Scherbina piensa.

–Él es un doctor. Si él dice que es seguro, lo es.

–No si se quedan aquí.

–Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

–Si, lo haremos y moriremos en cinco años –declaró Legasov de manera tan abrupta que los dos invitados tardaron varios segundos en procesar sus palabras–. Pe-perdón, yo... lo siento. –intentó disculparse, se leía en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, pero lo dicho, dicho está.

Scherbina caminó en paso lento hacia un sofá, atónito y sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro. En cuanto a su acompañante, no estaba muy distinta de él.

Cinco años... cinco años... ¿Moriría en cinco años? ¿Sería cierto el pronóstico del profesor? Si fuera así, eso significaba que...

Pisarczak llevó una mano a su boca para reprimir un sollozo suyo. Salió de la habitación luego de dejar el saco de Scherbina en una silla. Ella recordaba donde estaba su suite, entró y caminó hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara, pero cuando levantó su vista al espejo, las palabras de sentencia golpearon a su memoria.

_Moriremos en cinco años._

Si era así, no podría ver crecer a Jan. Ella era lo último que a él le quedaba y viceversa. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. No era lo último, él podría criarse con sus abuelos en Polonia, pero... si es demasiado duro perder a un progenitor, no podía imaginarse perder ambos. Su pequeño Jan no merecía esa carga, siendo tan joven.

Volvió a enjuagarse la cara y se secó con una toalla.

–No pensaré en eso ahora, lo pensaré mañana –se dijo recordando esa frase de una de sus películas favoritas.

Debía concentrarse en lo importante y eso era su jefe y el profesor, que los había dejado hace algunos minutos, sin pedir permiso de salir. Salió corriendo hacia la suite de Legasov, pero los encontró a ambos en el pasillo.

–Señor Scherbina, profesor Legasov –agachó su cabeza apenada–. Lamento haber salido de esa forma sin avisar.

–No es momento de disculpas –interrumpió el vicepresidente–.Llama a que traigan autobuses.

Levantó su cabeza admirada. Al fin Scherbina pudo recapacitar.

–¿Eso significa qué...?

–Haremos la evacuación enseguida, al parecer, se detectó radiactividad de nuestra planta en una de Suecia.

Por un lado, la tranquilizaba el hecho de que pronto mucha gente podría sobrevivir por esa sabia decisión, pero por el otro, sentía que ese trabajo nunca terminaría y que la magnitud del daño era más serio de lo que podía imaginar.

–¿Cuantos transportes se necesitará, señor?

–Todos los que puedas, luego tomate el día. Te ves cansada, llama a tu hijo, si lo requieres.

Así que el ucraniano pudo darse cuenta que eso fue lo que la perturbó e hizo salir del cuarto hace unos momentos.

–Si, gracias, señor.

Boris continuó su camino, también debía movilizarse rápido. Todavía yacía ahí parado el físico, que era evidente su angustia y arrepentimiento.

–Quería disculparme, no fue mi intención...

–Gracias por su sinceridad, profesor –lo ella cortó a tiempo–. Y no es necesario que se disculpe, solo hace su trabajo. –Era doloroso, pero aprendió que era mejor vivir en el dolor con la verdad, que feliz con una mentira. A la larga, también la lastimaría una calumnia–. Si me disculpa, debo hacer unas llamadas.

¿Y si había aún una posibilidad de sobrevivir? No podía ser cierto lo que el profesor había dicho, no podía morir en cinco años ¿Qué tan peligrosos son los efectos de la radiación? Con estas y muchas más preguntas en su mente prosiguió Katarzyna su rutina, luego llamaría a su hijo y quizás, dormiría todo el día.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé como se hacían muchas de las cosas en la unión sovietica, o como era el tema de los inmigrantes. Se de los pasaportes y que tenían una relación un poco fría con Polonia después de la 2da guerra mundial, a pesar de que los salvaron de los nazis.  
Perdón si no escribo bien sobre algún tema y gracias por leer.


End file.
